


pink

by lezz1e



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e





	pink

her lips are pink,

like sweet strawberries or candyfloss,

Kyouko wonders if she stinks of all things sweet,

knows that she sounds like canaries-

wonders if she kisses as sweetly as she speaks.

 

her bow is pink,

like a dark peach or blossom trees,

it makes Kyouko blink at it's size,

on anyone else it'd be a breach on childishness-

but on her- on Sayaka, Kyouko can't think of anything more fitting

 

she sings like the colour pink, 

like roses or flamingos, 

graceful, in sync, beautiful-

Kyouko feels faint, her poses- 

her beauty too much to handle.

 

Running, like the colour pink,

like goopy lipgloss dripping from a pair of lips,

she shrinks outside the concert hall,

knowing about her huge loss-

she's missed half of Sayaka's performance,

 

and for what? the colour pink?


End file.
